epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/ERB by Drakan 95 : News with Paul Walker
Hello ERB wiki users! I'm the American actor, Paul Walker and you probably know me from the franchise, The Fast and the Furious, playing Brian O'Conner. Unfortunately I couldn't manage to be for the whole Fast and Furious 7, due to a stupid car accident in which I end up dead...yeah....that sucked. But anyways, I'm here to talk about the Season 2 from Drakan's series. So the past Season (and by the way you should check it, or else I'm not afraid to shoot your ass down) has been an incredibily moment for him. From the first rap battle, which wasn't intended to be a series from the start, to now! Not only that's a huge milestone, but during this Season, Drakan made some friends, that he tought he would never have them. So yeah, Season 1 has been amazing, but what surprises shall bring Season 2? Well, I've got two good news and one bad. The bad news is, the Season 2 will start in September...yeah...that sucked ass, again. But here are the two good news. The first one: this Season will not have 15 battles, like the previous one....it will have 20! Yeah, you hear me, 20! And the second good news, well I'm gonna give you some hints about the battles, shall we? Ok, let's do this! Battle number 1: The Season 2 Premiere will have a trio going up against another. Those trios are famous for being obssesed with money and they will do anything to have them. Battle number 2: The next battle will be 2 vs 2! It will have 2 teams of two best friends who fight on the street. Oh yeah, it reminds me of my good old moments with my man, Toretto. Battle number 3: This battle will have men that for them the speed was more than just...speed. It was a huge blessing, but it was also the main reason why they died. And....you know what? Here's a spolier for you! I'm gonna be in this battle and that NASCAR bitch should better watch out when I unleash my street flow, baby! Battle number 4: All I can say is this! Those super succesful athletes are recognised more out of their respective sport that they perform. Battle number 5: So we have here two...well...interesting chefs. One very silly and funny and the other one...oh my fuckin' gosh, he's angry as hell! Is he on his menstrual cycle? Battle number 6: So we have here a mafia leader going up against a gang leader! It seems that everyone who fucks with them, will end up sooo dead! I should better keep a safe distance from these two! Battle number 7: Even if 7 is usually a lucky number, well....you will feel UNLUCKY when you see this battle. We have here two crazy canines that they look like are possesed by a demon or something. One of them has a desire to kill people, the other one to make them commit suicide. Battle number 8: You know that expression : To have a heart of a lion, right? Well, in this battle we have two brave lions depicted as powerful kings. We'll see here who will come on top! Battle number 9: Here we have two ruthless and cold-hearted dictators! I have a feeling this battle will be cool, ya know what I'm saying? Hehe. Battle number 10: In this battle we're gonna have two killers who put puzzles forth in their criminal activities. And my gosh, are those puzzles complicated? Yes, sir, they are! Battle number 11: They say that the dog is human's best friend, huh? Well, in this battle we have a dog and his owner, going up against another dog with his owner. Battle number 12: Here we'll have two comedic duos that cointains a fat and a skinny guy. One duo is old comedic, the other one is new comedic. Battle number 13: It seems that we're gonna have here another lion battle. Both of them have a scar on their face and have a lust to gain power. Battle number 14: Here we're gonna have a battle between two womanizers. So ladies, make sure you'll keep your panties on, okay? Battle number 15: Here we're gonna have two smoke fighters from video games. Drakan is somehow very happy that his favourite character will make here an appereance. Battle number 16: In this battle we have two Mexican masked wrestlers. Ay, ay, ay, I can't wait-o, or whatever.....I'm just excited for this one! Battle number 17: Here we have two card games fighters. Apparently, they don't play poker or something. Those cards have real monsters in it! And I tought Nick the Greek was weird... Battle number 18: Here we're gonna have a DC vs Marvel battle, between two villains who are also labeled as tricksters. Battle number 19: In this battle we're gonna have an archer going up against another one! Also here, just like Elsa in S1, we're gonna have the only woman from S2, unfortunately. Battle number 20: Here we're gonna have a battle between two detectives. But are they alone in this bout? We'll see! So yeah, this was pretty much everything for S2 that you should know, and oh...I almost forgot. Here we have a nice poster by one of Drakan's friends, Leandro, with all the characters from S1! Those were the news and hope you enjoy every minute of it! Now I have to go to take care of some huskies. Category:Blog posts